ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures Of Thibo and Gerald
'The Adventures Of Thibo And Gerald '''is a TV series written by Thibo1102. Plot The show follows two best friends Gerald and Thibo on their wacky adventures. Inspiration The art style for the show is inspired by Uniception. The plot about two best friends going on wacky adventures was inspired by Regular Show. Characters * Gerald * Thibo * Alex * Ludwig * Furball ''For more characters, click here. Episodes Season 1 * Once Upon A Time * Deep In The Jungle * Adventures Down Under * The Invisible Madman * High Tech House Of Horrors * Prank War * The Mongolian Death Worm * The Endless Nightmare * Lair Of Mr. Evil * The Dragon In Drakensburg * The Vacation * Library Of The Undead Season 2 * Attack Of The Werewolf * Not So Happy Campers * It's A Kind Of Magic * Lil' Despicable Demon * Mosquito Bite * Gerald's Date * Carnival Of Horrors * Greatest Show On Earth * Night Of The Vampire Bats * The Monster In The Marsh * Mayhem In Mexico * Mr. Evil's Mecha-Menace Season 3 * Maze Of The Minotaur * Back In The Outback * Pull Your Strings * The Frozen Fright * The Loch Ness Mess * Double Trouble * Chill Out * Ready To Rumble * Return To Africa * The Scarecrow Is Alive * Aliens Amongst Us * All Aboard Season 4 * Song Of Mystery * Land Before Time * Ghost Car * Dance Of The Dead * Boomerang * It Came From Outer Space * Return Of The Invisible Madman * Le Vol De La Gargouille * It Lurks In The Sewer * No Sharking Zone * Lost In The Woods * Don't Go To Sleep Season 5 * Abracadabra * Lil' Devil Darling * Giant Problems * Merry Christmas Gerald and Thibo * Gerald and the Barbarian * Wild Wild West * Hypnotized * Glitched * Something Smells * This Is My Jam * The Wizard's Revenge * The Ninja Season 6 # Happy Hanukkah # Stuck In School # Moving Pictures # Sewer Gators # Play With Me # Furball and Wilson # All-Nighter # Spooky Tales # Museum # Reincarnation # # End Of Adventures Gallery Titlecards ATG E1.png ATG E2.png ATG E3.png ATG E4.png ATG E5.png ATG E6.png ATG E7.png ATG E8.png ATG E9.png ATG E10.png ATG E11.png ATG E12.png ATG E13.png ATG E14.png ATG E15.png ATG E16.png ATG E17.png ATG E18.png ATG E19.png ATG E20.png ATG E21.png ATG E22.png ATG E23.png ATG E24.png ATG E25.png ATG E26.png ATG E27.png ATG E28.png ATG E29.png ATG E30.png ATG E31.png ATG E32.png ATG E33.png ATG E34.png ATG E35.png ATG E36.png ATG E37.png ATG E38.png ATG E39.png ATG E40.png ATG E41.png ATG E42.png ATG E43.png E44.png ATG E45.png ATG E46.png ATG E47.png ATG E48.png ATG E49.png ATG E50.png ATG E51.png ATG E52.png ATG E53.png E54.png ATG E55.png ATG E56.png ATG E57.png ATG E58.png ATG E59.png ATG E60.png ATG E61.png Video Game Thibo1102 started working on an ATG videogame on 16th May 2017, the game can be found here.